


Little Deep Spaces

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, Community: trek100, Dominion War, Drabble Collection, Eavesdropping, Episode Related, Hero Worship, Heroism, Kissing, Multi, Orgasm, Prophets, Religion, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Deep Space Nine' drabbles, many written for trek100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Trek100 challenge to use the title word in a drabble.

Bareil walks the Promenade, where voices bargain in languages he does not recognize. The last time he was here, he almost lost his life, though the Emissary saved him. Outside the small temple, this station does not feel Bajoran.

He has come to find Kira Nerys, but when he sees the new Navarch, he pauses. Li Nalas is a hero. Bareil himself is only a Vedek, unsure even of his worthiness to become Kai. Yet the Orb of Prophecy has revealed them both to be chosen by the Prophets for roles in Bajor's future.

He prays to understand their will.


	2. Expunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Trek100 love slave challenge.

The woman whom Odo has loved for years is plotting insurrection, and the man who has haunted her life now holds it in his hands. Yet in the Great Link, none of this seems important.

Odo spends three days locked away with the Founder, missing a crucial appointment with Kira. He teaches his fellow changeling how humanoids make love. In turn she shows him the pleasures of linking.

Odo knows that he may lose Kira forever. Yet he only possessed her love when the Founder took her form. He is happier not himself, enslaved to the oblivion of the link.


	3. Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Trek100 "joy after betrayal" challenge.

"But will you ever be able to trust me again?"

No, Odo's eyes had said. And Kira had gone to her quarters and sobbed, though she would have done it all again -- killed the shopkeeper and lied to the shapeshifter working for Dukat. Even knowing the price.

Then Odo sabotaged a universe for her. Destroyed a colony of people, the families and descendants of their friends, all so that he would not have to lose her.

She will never be able to trust _him_ again.

She will also never doubt that he loves her. Nor that she loves him.


	4. Penitent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for the trek100 "paragon" challenge.

The Kai is the spiritual leader of Bajor, revered as a shining example of how her people should love their Prophets.

And she has sabotaged their will, taking over the controls of the station to stop the battle between a Prophet and a Pah-wraith.

Benjamin Sisko thinks that he should be grateful. By interfering, making the decision that he could not bring himself to make, Winn has spared the lives of both his son and his first officer.

And yet he feels betrayed.

He is the Emissary. A foreigner. How can his faith be stronger than that of the Kai?


	5. Turncoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for the trek100 "joy after betrayal" challenge.

That he will die saving Cardassia, Damar has no doubt; that he will have the opportunity to die serving Cardassia is consolation enough, though his planet's masters call him a traitor. Only by betraying the Dominion, risking millions of lives, can he free his people.

When he doubts, he gazes at the woman in the Starfleet uniform, although it suits her little better than the yoke of the Founders suited him. She is Bajoran, everything he was once taught to despise...everything he aspires to be now, fighting for Cardassia as he does.

In death, perhaps, he will deserve her.


	6. A Man's Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rocky_t and deborah_judge.

Jaro treated her with unctuous respect, like a tool that had to be well cared for to be used. Bareil treated her with deference, like an old woman. Sisko treated her as if she did not matter.

Dukat murdered, lied, schemed, stealing his way into her heart and her bed. And when all was revealed, he became even more brazen. He wanted her power, her knowledge...and he wanted her. He had no reason to keep pretending. His filthy desires were apparently sincere.

They might have been fulfilled, too, had Adami not enjoyed his groveling even more than his lovemaking.


	7. Ranjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first drabble I ever wrote in any fandom. I meant to write a much longer story on the theme of Solbor and what he undoubtedly overheard, and saw, and smelled, and had to wipe off the draperies, but since time is short and Kai Winn is now owned by the Pah-Wraiths instead of Paramount...

"Oh! Oh! Prophets!"

It sounded like a cry of spiritual ecstasy, but Solbor knew better. The next shout he heard would be "Anjohl!", then a piercing animal scream.

The Ranjin wrinkled his nose in disgust. If he hadn't committed himself to discovering the true identity of the Kai's...advisor, he might have offered a Vedek a tour of the sticky mess afterwards.

"Kosst Amojin!"

Solbor jolted. He had expected the profane book to contain filthy secrets, but to hear his Kai shouting that name...!

Trembling, he pressed closer to her bedroom door.

After all, it was his job to listen.


	8. Storming the Fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bloodraven77.

Kira knows, as she laughs until tears run down her face and Damar's scowl fades into a smile. She understands the things that he will never say, the feeling she will never name aloud. This man, once her enemy, now a hero...now he understands what his people did to hers, what he did to her. Now he is everything she could want.

Soon it will be over; he'll be caught and killed, or she will; either way, it will remain unspoken. She leans against Garak for support, feigning weakness from hilarity, with the weight of her knowledge crushing her.


	9. What's Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble for bloodraven77.

It's all they ever have, one stolen moment, already behind them when Garak returns from helping Mila upstairs. Later Garak will laugh at Kira's declaration that Mila must be in love with Damar, though none of them would make such a joke to a Bajoran; no longer Dukat's protégé, not only Ziyal's murderer, Damar remains a soldier of Cardassia.

Odo seems so far away, in distance measured beyond the physical. Damar keeps calling Kira the savior of his people. When, finally, she admits the truth to herself, it is not Mila whom she faults for falling for the onetime Legate.

Damar does not presume. He knows about her mother and Dukat, he saw what Cardassian men did to Bajorans, his own wife died so recently...perhaps he would never dare to try if Kira did not go to him, swift and silent as a Resistance operative. His eyes go wide with shock, but his lips meet hers firmly, fingers gripping her arm, and his murmur (_Nerys_) as she pulls back confesses so much more.

Even years later, she never speaks of it to anyone. In death, Damar belongs to Cardassia, but that hidden moment out of time remains her own.


End file.
